The Past Goes to the Future
by Death Note Owner13
Summary: Fugaku could feel the color drain from his face because, on the bed, bloody and in pain, the single father of this little girl, was Itachi Uchiha. Time Travel, Yaoi!
1. Forward

Death Note Owner13: I don't own Naruto or any other anime... sadly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha stood in the middle of the forest, a young boy that looked to be about 16 stood in front of them, his face was hidden in the shadow of the cloak that he wore. Fugaku looked around at his surroundings, confused. Mikoto looked just as confused.

"Where in the hell are we?" Fugaku said while looking around "How did we get here? We were just at the Uchiha compound." Mikoto just looked to her husband, unable to answer. "You are here because I brought you here." Mikoto and Fugaku turned there attention to the young boy standing in front of them. "Who are you?" "I am the one that has brought you two to the future using a time travel jutsu. You two would probably know me as your youngest son, Sasuke."

Sasuke said as he pulled down his hood. "Sasuke? What do you mean. Our son, Sasuke, is 6, and time travel?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku just stared at the older Sasuke, thinking. _He does look like what Sasuke would look like when he's older. A time travel jutsu? I've heard of that once. It takes a long time to learn and a good deal of chakra. Is it possible that we did travel in time?_

Fugaku looked into Sasuke's eyes, suddenly they turned red with black among it. The Sharigan. "I think that he's telling the truth, just look at him Look at his eyes." he said to his wife, keeping an eye on the boy claiming to be Sasuke. "Fugaku, he can't be Sas-" Mikoto stopped short when she really looked at Sasuke. She saw the Sharigan, a gasp came from her. "Sasuke?" she asked in a whisper. Sasuke just looked at him and nodded his head yes.

"Oh. My. God." Mikoto said "Why did you bring us here with that jutsu?" Fugaku asked. "I brought you here for several reasons, but before I continue, I should say that I am in Sasuke's body. I have taken over so that I could use the jutsu and tell you where you are." the person in Sasuke's body said. "Wait, this is Sasuke, but he is taken over by you... who ever you are."

Fugaku asked. He nodded his head yes. "Head that way" the boy in Sasuke's body said, pointing to his left."You will learn secrets, and tell of them too. You will see Sasuke soon too, but he will not know or remember of this meeting." he said. "Wait! What do you mean secrets?" Fugaku asked. The boy in Sasuke's body just smiled and then disappeared.

Mikoto stared at the spot where her youngest son had been standing moments before. "Well, lets go." Fugaku said as he started to walk in the direction the boy had told them to go. "We might as well go somewhere, we don't know how to get back." he stated as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Mikoto just nodded her head yes and followed her husband.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"HELP!" Mikoto and Fugaku stopped in there tracks as they heard what sounded like a little girl shouting for help. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!" Fugaku looked to his wife and she looked at him. He nodded his head yes. They both ran at top speed to where they heard the cry for help from. They ran through the forest until the reached the edge. Where the forest ended a valley started. It had green grass up to you knees and beautiful multi colored flowers. A small log cabin was sitting near the woods in the valley, a small girl was standing outside the front of the house screaming out for someone.

Fugaku raced over to the girl, Mikoto followed. When the two older Uchiha's reached the girl, they could see that she was about 5, she had black hair tied in two pigtails. She wore pink overalls with a white shirt underneath. Tears streamed down from her two big black orbs of eyes. She spotted the two Uchiha's and raced the rest of the way to them. Mikoto knelt down to the girls hight "Sweetie, what's wrong" she asked, Fugaku stood behind her, watching. "M-my daddy is s-sick. H-he came home f-from a m-m-mission and he just walked over to h-his bed and fell over o-on it. He's r-really warm. I don't k-know what to do!" the girl sobbed.

Fugaku stared at the girl "Well where is your mother?" he asked her. At this the girl stated to sob even more. "D-Daddy said t-that she died w-when I was b-born" Fugaku looked to Mikoto, Mikoto's eyes gleamed with tears. Her eyes clearly said that she needed to help the little girl and her father. Fugaku nodded his head yes as they had a silent agreement."Don't worry, maybe my husband and I can help your daddy." Mikoto said as she took the girls hand and walked with her to the house. Fugaku sighed, _Mikoto is always the one to jump in to help_ he thought. "Come on Fugaku!"

Mikoto yelled as she stood by the front door to the small house. Fugaku snapped out of his thoughts and ran after the little girl and the older Uchiha. "What's your name?" he asked the still sobbing girl as she opened the front door. "M-my name is Y-Yasu" Yasu stuttered. "M-my daddy is over h-here." she said as she lead them to a closed door. Mikoto reached the door and slid it open, a gasp flew from her lips.

Blood drained from her face, tears welled up in her eyes, and she started to shake. Fugaku, confused by this reaction, walked to the door and looked in. The man on the bed was sprawled out, blood ran from cuts over his body, some of them had been clumsily wrapped by the small hands of Yasu.

Fugaku could feel the color drain from his face, it wasn't for the fact that blood dribbled from the young mans mouth, or the fact that his breathing came in short gasps or that sweat ran down his face. No, Fugaku could feel his blood run cold for there, on the bed, bloody and in pain, the single father of this little girl, was Itachi Uchiha.


	2. Itachi and Yasu

Death Note Owner13:I don't own Naruto or any other anime that I might trow in here. Enjoy! New chapter!

**

* * *

  
**

"ITACHI!" Mikoto yelled as she rushed to her sons side. Fugaku stood there in shock,

although his face did not show it. Fugaku watched Mikoto look Itachi over, his heart racing.

Fugaku felt a slight tug on his pants leg. He looked down at the watery eyes of Yasu. Her lower lip quivered

"Y-you know m-my daddy?"

Fugaku turned his head to look sadly at his eldest son, Itachi.

"Yeah, we know him." He answered quietly.

She looked up at Fugaku, then to Mikoto and Itachi. She whimpered. Fugaku sighed

" Why don't you go to your bedroom and wait there." he said with an emotionless tone.

Yasu looked at the older Uchiha, hope glimmered in her eyes.

She quickly turned and scurried up a small flight of stairs, Fugaku waited for a few

seconds before he heard a door quietly close. He walked up behind his wife,

"How is he?" Fugaku asked, his voice starting to crack.

"I can only see that he has some wounds, only a few of them are major and I'll need your help to heal them."

Mikoto said, her voice soft but also was about to crack.

Fugaku went over to Itachi and looked at him. He had grown a lot.

Itachi's hair was longer and his skin was a little darker. Although he could not see

his son's eyes, he knew that he must have a fully developed sharigan. Pride soared in his chest at that thought. Even though Fugaku didn't show it, he loved Itachi very much.

"Fugaku."

Mikoto's voice broke the Uchiha out of his thoughts. He reached down and lifted his eldest son into a sitting position, Itachi's face scrunched up in obvious pain, but he did not waken.

Mikoto reached over and slid off his shirt and gasped. Only a few deep cute covered his torso, but many scars covered his body. Some were still pink from freshly being healed.

"Itachi, what have you been up to?" Mikoto whispered.

She placed her hands over one of the deep wounds and concentration. Her hands gave off a off a green glow, and the wounds started to heal. The healing went for some time and Fugaku had to

lend some chakra to his wife. Yasu came down once but Fugaku shooed her away.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he was healed. Mikoto stepped back as she studied her handy work. Fugaku looked down and saw that the wounds were now closed. Pink and sore, but the skin was etched closed.

" Now all we have to do is wait for him to awaken" Fugaku replied as his wife as he put Itachi's shirt back on. Mikoto nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

  
**

It was dark and Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha sat in the kitchen of their oldest son's house. Yasu, their future granddaughter was upstairs asleep.

"This is so weird, just a few hours ago Itachi and Sasuke were 14 and 8 and suddenly were in the future and. Now there 21 and 16, it's just so weird." Mikoto rambled quietly,

Fugaku only half listened. He was still wondering on how his son had changed so much.

"I mean Its just so diffe-" Mikoto was broken off by a yell, it came from Itachi's room.

Fugaku and Mikoto stood up and rushed to the room, they threw open the door and stared.

Itachi was not under attack or anything, he was yelling in his sleep. Mikoto's mother instincts kicked in and she rushed to her sons side

"shh Itachi, I'm here, I'm here. Please wake up dear Itachi-san." she soothed him. Itachi had stopped yelling and his eyes started to flutter open. His eyes opened and he looked around, it seemed as if his world was unclear.

Suddenly Itachi jumped out of his bed and grabbed a kunai.

He sucked in a sharp breath as the pain of the freshly heal wounds hit him but he ignored it. Itachi now stood in the door way, preventing them from escaping.

_And from getting to his daughter _Fugaku observed.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Why do you look like my parents?" Itachi questioned.

Fugaku opened his mouth to reply but Mikoto beat him to it.

"Itachi we are your parents, look-"

" No, no your not, My parents are dead, the entire Uchiha clan but Sasuke, Yasu and I are dead." Itachi interrupted Mikoto.

"Itachi don't interrupt your mothe- wait did you say dead?" Fugaku eyes were wide open in shock.

"Yeah, there all dead"

Itachi said, he looked between them both, a glint of guilt was in his eye. _Guilt?_

"Look Itachi I know this is hard to believe but your mother and I somehow got sucked into a jutsu that transported us to the future."

"I...I don't believe you... give me proof"

"Fine" Mikoto said stubbornly "You were born on June the 9th. You love your brother. Your favorite food is mango's on a stick, then curry. Your a great ninja and..."

Mikoto walked forward and whispered something in his ear. Itachi's eyes widened and he looked at both of them.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked slowly.

Mikoto smiled and nodded as she hugged him, Itachi took one of his arms and wrapped in around her in a awkward hug.

"Great to see you survived to this age, son. And you have a cute daughter" **(AN: remember, it's hard to live to this age in that world )**. Fugaku said.

Itachi smiled. He looked over to the clock and saw what time it was, Itachi looked even more tired.

"Tomorrow we can talk, there is a spare bedroom up the stair the second door on the left past Yasu's room. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway" Itachi murmured as he stifled a yawn.

Fugaku chuckled as Mikoto and him turned about to go up to the spare bedroom. Right before Fugaku closed the door to Itachi's bedroom he said

"Goodnight my son." Itachi smiled as he climbed into his bed, as sleep started to take him he whispered out

"Goodnight dad."

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER END!! UPDATE HOPEFULLY SOON!!**


End file.
